Tadaima
by Haneko
Summary: No quiero ser padre! –eso fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Kagome.


**Tadaima**

Durante tres años el pozo que conecta ambas épocas estuvo sellado. Durante tres años Inuyasha y Kagome no hicieron otra cosa que no sea pensar en el otro y extrañarse hasta el punto de sentir que ya no podían vivir en paz.

Pero cuando el pozo volvió a abrirse, la vida de ambos cambió. Ella ya no estaba ahí con la única meta de encontrar los fragmentos, ella estaba ahí para él, para vivir por y para su amado Inuyasha. Hacía solo un mes que ella había regresado por fin y, si bien el grupo estaba reunido nuevamente, Inuyasha y Kagome se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, yendo de un lado para el otro juntos, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aunque claro, Inuyasha y Miroku debían seguir con su trabajo de exterminadores de espíritus y demonios. Sango siempre se quedaba en la aldea para cuidar de sus tres hijos y ahora Kagome se quedaba con ella para ayudarla en todo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Inuyasha y Miroku partieron a una aldea para hacer un exorcismo, por fin ya estaban llegando a casa cargados de saco de arroz. Al llegar fueron directo a la cabaña de Sango y Miroku y no vieron a nadie. Dejaron todo ahí y salieron a buscar a las mujeres, en el camino se cruzaron con la anciana Kaede.

\- Bienvenidos, muchachos.

\- Hola, anciana. ¿Dónde está Kagome?

\- Kagome y Sango fueron a llevar a las niñas a jugar al río.

\- Gracias, anciana Kaede –dijo respetuosamente Miroku, luego miró a Inuyasha- ¿Vamos por nuestras mujeres?

Inuyasha asintió y caminaron tranquilamente metiéndose en el bosque. Luego de un rato llegaron al río, donde vieron a lo lejos a las niñas jugar en la orilla del río y a las mujeres sentadas un poco más alejadas, riendo. Las gemelas fueron las primeras en notar la presencia de los hombres.

\- ¡Papi! –ambas salieron corriendo al encuentro de Miroku, quien las tomó en brazos a ambas. Inuyasha caminó hacia las chicas, donde ambas se estaban poniendo de pie para recibirlos, pero al acercarse a ellas, de pronto dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome.

\- Kagome… tú… -olfateó un poco- tú…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ven! –la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a toda prisa hacia el bosque, dejando sorprendidos a los dos adultos.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa? –ya bastante alejados de los demás, Inuyasha la soltó y la miró a los ojos- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- Tu olor cambió.

\- ¿Eh? –se tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo olió- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Que tu olor… es como… -Kagome se sonrojó-

\- ¡Me bañé hace un rato!

\- ¡No me refiero a eso!

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¡Tienes el mismo olor que Sango cuando se embarazó! –gritó Inuyasha. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

\- Que… ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

\- ¡Eso, que estás preñada!

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, demasiado sorprendida. Eso era algo que no esperaba oír, ni tampoco estaba mentalmente preparada para una situación así. Miró para todos lados, nerviosa, tratando de encontrar las palabras que se negaban a salir de su boca. Tomó aire y lo exhaló con calma.

\- Oh… -miró el suelo un momento, pensando, luego lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió- Bueno, no me esperaba esto pero… son muy buenas noticias, ¿No?

\- No, no lo son –puso una mano en su frente, bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Claro que no esperaba que esto pasara ya, me hubiese gustado ser un poco más grande para ser madre, quizás a los 26, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo que seamos padres ahora.

\- ¡No quiero ser padre! –eso fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Kagome, quien lo miró horrorizada.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- ¡Nunca!

Kagome dio dos pasos hacia atrás bastante desorientada. No es como si hubieran hablado de lo que querían ambos en el futuro, pero esa reacción no se la esperaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón le dolía y sentía que el aire le faltaba. Inuyasha, al notarla así, se preocupó y quiso acercarse, pero ella se alejó más.

\- Aléjate.

\- Kagome…

\- ¿Y ahora qué? Según tú, estoy embarazada pero no quieres saber nada de un bebé. ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? ¿Me dejarás sola y huirás como un cobarde?

\- No, no quise decir eso –dio un paso al frente pero ella siguió retrocediendo, desesperando al medio demonio- ¡Kagome! Lo que menos quiero es alejarme de ti. No te dejaré. No huiré. No quiero ser padre pero no te dejaré sola, ¡Nunca!

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué aborte? Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero no voy a matar a nuestro hijo.

\- ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso!

\- Santo Dios. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- Yo… -Inuyasha tragó pesado, muy nervioso. La miró a los ojos sintiéndose muy mal por verlos llenos de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Lo tendrás, y yo los cuidaré a ambos con mi vida… es solo qué…

\- ¿A qué le temes?

\- A mi sangre… -Kagome lo miró sin entender. Inuyasha bajó sus orejitas como si fuera un cachorro regañado- tengo sangre de demonio, lo que significa que ese bebé también puede ser un híbrido como yo…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- En nuestro viaje has visto lo que pasa con los híbridos, no son aceptados ni por humanos ni por demonios. Has conocido a unos cuantos, ya deberías saberlo.

\- ¿Temes que lo odien?

\- Desde que nací me han repudiado, y por eso también repudiaban a mi madre, por haber tenido un monstruo como yo. La hice pasar momentos espantosos por defenderme, perdí la cuenta de las veces que la vi llorar… Por eso, desde que tuve la edad suficiente para entender como vienen los hijos al mundo, me prometí a mí mismo que jamás traería una vida a este mundo, porque no quiero verlo sufrir…

\- Inuyasha… -Kagome lo miró con preocupación y ternura a la vez. Ella ya imaginaba el tipo de infancia que Inuyasha tuvo, imaginaba el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar al ser rechazado por todo el mundo, pero nunca creyó que eso lo hubiera afectado tanto hasta el punto de preferir estar solo antes que hacer sufrir a alguien por su culpa. Caminó con calma hacia él y puso una mano en su mejilla, haciendo que la mire a los ojos- Las cosas han cambiado. Ya nadie te odia. Eres fuerte y te has ganado el respeto de los humanos y los demonios. Incluso vi que en la aldea te aprecian muchísimo. Nadie lo molestará, y si lo hacen, nosotros estaremos ahí para protegerlo. Y están nuestros amigos que también lo protegerán.

\- No quiero que sufras por verlo sufrir el rechazo…

\- No sufriremos. Seremos felices los tres, y tú serás un padre maravilloso. Con Shippo eres un poco brusco, pero en muchas ocasiones hasta te comportaste como un padre para él. Lo harás excelente –Inuyasha sonrió apenas, ella era tan optimista siempre.

\- Y a ti… ¿No te da asco dar a luz a un medio demonio?

\- ¿Bromeas? Conocí tus tres facetas. El humano, el monstruo, y el medio demonio. Amo como eres. Te amo como seas, pero la parte que a mí me enamoró fue la del híbrido, esa capacidad que tienes de ser tan salvaje y tan amoroso a la vez… -le regaló su sonrisa más sincera y luego lo abrazó, pegando su mejilla al fuerte pecho- No querría otro padre para mi hijo que no seas tú –Inuyasha sonrió un poco más y la abrazó.

Aún tenía miedo de hacerse a la idea de tener un hijo, pero si ella estaba a su lado, todo estaría bien. Y, más allá de todo, siempre estaría dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarlos.

\- Gracias… -susurró el peliblanco.

\- Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz –sin despegarse, levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos, sonriendo- y cuando veas que te agarran dudas solo tienes que venir conmigo, abrazarme fuerte y recordar lo feliz que soy y que será este bebé a tu lado. Verás que en cuanto lo tengas en brazos por primera vez todos tus miedos se irán.

\- Jamás dejaré que nada les pase –le acarició la mejilla con mucho amor.

\- Lo sé –Kagome cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto y se recargó sobre esa mano sintiendo la caricia.


End file.
